Love is Only a Wish
by Miss Cow
Summary: This is my first pokemon One-Shot. Some featured pokemon are Luvdisc, Gyarados, Espeon, and Jirachi. Please read and review!


**This is my second One-Shot ever, hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Love is Only a Wish**_

A small hot pink fish swished his body back and forth, propelling it through the vast ocean. This was a once in a lifetime experience that he couldn't miss. Besides, he had a wish to make. He didn't want to have a heart shaped body anymore. He didn't like being called a girl. The worst thing about being a Luvdisc was his pale pink lips, making it look like he was wearing lipstick.

The pokemon's blue eyes sparkled when he saw what he was looking for: a huge crystallized cave. He jumped out of the water and landed on the itchy, dry grass. The cold air gave him goosebumps, but that wouldn't stop him from flopping into the vast cave.

Pokemon from all around the area were gathered around, seeming to stare at something. The Luvdisc flopped over to see a black crystal send off an eerie blue glow. Suddenly, it blasted apart, sending crystal shards flying, but luckily, they missed every single pokemon. Everyone was staring at a golden, floating ball of light. It shimmered away, leaving a beautiful pokemon.

She had a yellow, star shaped head, with white fur in the middle. Her eyes were twinkling blue, with little green triangles under them. She smiled, and the turquoise tassels on each star point on her head let off shimmering stardust. A pair of yellow wings jutted out from her small, white body, giving the appearance that she used them to fly, and not just for decoration. Her circular shaped body had a purple tinge, making her seem even more gorgeous.

She then used her psychic power to bring her down from levitation. All the pokemon followed her outside the cave, and watched her close her eyes, letting her short fur shift in the breeze. She then opened her two eyes open again and looked at the staring crowd.

_I am Jirachi. Who, may I ask, is the one who sang the pure song?_ A voice said. The Luvdisc was startled, for not a soul hat even opened their mouths to speak.

All the pokemon curved their heads towards one handsome Espeon. _It was I,_ came a voice, _who sang that song to wake you._

_Then you will be the first I grant a wish to._

_I wish that I was the most powerful Espeon alive._ he replied.

Jirachi kindly nodded, then closed her eyes. Then, the crease in the middle of her stomach started to open, reveling a yellow circle with a turquoise triangle in the middle. To everyone's surprise, the Espeon was lifted into the air, and the musical sound of a bell seemed to ring. The very world itself seemed to ripple, causing the Espeon to flinch, but just for a second. The Espeon landed delicately on his paws. The Luvdisc couldn't help but notice the pink pearl in the middle of the purple cat's forehead glimmer.

The Espeon then bowed his head in respect as Jirachi closed her third eye and opened her pretty blue ones.

_I am exhausted,_ she said._ Tomorrow I will grant another wish, but only one. Once a day until the week is out._

The Luvdisc couldn't help but feel disappointed. He was hoping to get his wish granted that day, but it didn't matter, he still had six more days to go.

The next evening, he flopped out of the water, awaiting his wish to be granted, but then saw the group of pokemon leaving, and Jirachi looking exhausted. Luvdisc then sadly flopped back into the ocean where he would wait until the next day. Jirachi had only five more wishes to grant, and if he was late, then his wish would never come true, after all, Jirachi only came around once every one thousand years, not every other week.

The next day, he woke up at around lunch time, and waited. If he was the first one there, then he would definitely get to be the one who got a wish, but Luvdisc was getting tired. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get in the tiering sun with nothing to do. His eyelids grew heavy, and the poor Luvdisc closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

He woke up by a feeling of pain shooting through him. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, waking up from his slumber.

"Are you OK?"

"Umph," was all the Luvdisc could manage under the giant blue dinosaur's foot.

The Nidoqueen carefully removed her foot, then looked down at the small pink fish. "This isn't a very good place to take a snooze, especially when other pokemon are going back to their dens."

"What!?" the Luvdisc exclaimed. "Does that mean I slept through Jirachi's wish?"

"I'm afraid so, better luck next time," The Nidoqueen picked him up, then dropped him into the big blue ocean, a few inches from shore.

"Four more days. . ." the heart shaped fish mumbled sadly. "Four more wishes. . ."

Distraught, the pink pokemon decided to hunt for food. He saw little brown specks of dust, and knowing that it was his meal, he opened his small pink mouth and closed it over the specks, one at a time.

He looked over and saw a group of female Luvdisc admiring a burly Gyarados. The blue snakelike creature then laughed and pointed his tail at the male heart. "Look, it's Pinky!"

As the girls snickered, the poor Luvdisc looked down at the watery sand below him and sighed. Big sticky tears rolled down his cheeks. He was going to have to live with that mock name for the rest of his life; Jirachi would never grant his wish.

"Awww, is little Pinky crying?" One of the girls said with mock sympathy.

"I think you hurt his feelings," Another giggled.

The Luvdisc, hurt, swam up to the surface of the water. He watched as Jirachi slept beautifully on a rock, breathing in delicate breaths. She then gracefully opened her two eyes and looked at the Luvdisc.

_I'm sorry, but I'm all out of wishes today, _a voice sang. _Please come back tomorrow._

"S-sorry for disturbing your sleep," he said, startled that Jirachi had woken so easily. He sank back into the water and lied on the ocean floor, closing his eyes for sleep.

Day after day, the Luvdisc lost his chance for a wish, until the last night, where he was determined to make his wish come true.

The fish anxiously hopped to the meeting place, where he saw Jirachi rise into a glowing ball.

_I will give one more wish, before I go,_ the same soft voice said, _to one who needs it most._ The Jirachi turned her head to a surprised hopping fish.

"M-me?" he stuttered.

Jirachi merely nodded, and the pink pokemon flipped in glee. "I wish that I wasn't pink, instead a color which I wouldn't be made fun of." The determined Luvdisc stated.

Jirachi waved her winglike arms, forcing Luvdisc to float into the air. He closed his ocean blue eyes, then, out of nowhere, searing pain wrenched his body. He wanted to scream, but his mouth wouldn't move. He realized that his body must he in a calm, happy position, just like Espeon's had been on the first day. Luvdisc could feel his scales burn, then it all stopped.

He slowly opened his eyes, and dropped to the ground. He flopped to the ocean, seeing what he looked like, and saw that he wasn't pink anymore. He was sparkling gold, with, instead of pale pink lips, he had pale yellow ones.

The ends of his lips curled into a smile, but as soon as he turned around, that smile quickly disappeared. Instead of the beautiful Jirachi, a cold, Hard stone was in her place. After watching the bigger pokemon move the stone back into place, the now handsome Luvdisc sadly flopped into the ocean, where all the girls admired his now golden scales.

They would start fighting over who he loved more, which was quite brutal. They wouldn't just flop each other on the backs with their tail fins, they would use their attacks. This wouldn't have happened if he stayed his usual self. Besides, he wanted them to like him for who he was, not how he looked. Now he realized something-Love is only a wish, if both sides wish, then it comes true, but if only one does, then things never work out. No one's wish would come true now, not now, not ever.


End file.
